All started from one date
by black angel in love
Summary: Harry is turned into the god of death after he masters the deathly hallows. Now, he has to stop Cole from killing the charmed ones. Cole agrees to stop but only if Harry goes to a date with him. Lemon! Slash! Yaoi! BL!


**Author's note: This is for ****vampygurl402**, **sorry for the** **wait!**

**Words: 2706**

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Small, pathetic lemon at the end. Yaoi/bl/slash, slightly rashed. **

It was in a dark cave where they met for the first time. Cole had captured the three Halliwell sisters and was about to kill them when it happened. A bright light filled the room and a figure clad in black appeared.

"Who are you?" Cole snarled at the figure. This person had just stopped him from killing the only obstacle on his way to greatness. "Calm down, Cole of the demons. You can't harm the descendant of your creator." The charmed ones and Cole looked at him in surprise. "You mean to tell me you are Cassandra's descendant?" Cole said disbelievingly. "Yes."

Cassandra's descendant lowered his hood and stunning emerald eyes locked with Cole's. "Let them go, Cole. They have done nothing to you." Cole looked at the stranger disbelievingly. "Done nothing to me? These women have stopped my plans every time! Even if my plans were to go to a bar, they would stop me!" "They stopped you from killing innocents! They stopped you from going to a bar where you would search out a new victim!" The figure said harshly, making Cole's and the charmed ones' eyes widen.

"Why should I let them go? Especially the woman I gave my heart to only to betray me and crush me!" The figure sighed and his emerald eyes took on a soft look. "If you let them go, I'll do you a favor. And that woman isn't for you Cole. She isn't meant for you. She is meant for a human with no powers. You are meant for someone else, even stronger than her and her sisters' together." Cole's eyes widened at that and Phoebe flinched at the fact that not only did this happen because she betrayed Cole, but also that she was never meant for him.

"Why are you trying to protect them? For all you know, I could ask you to bind yourself to me." Those emerald eyes flashed in amusement. "Because if you don't they won't be able to stop the end of the world. And if that is what you want from me, then by all means, that is what I'll do." Surprise filtered all over Cole's face and then he smiled and waved his hands and his prisoners were gone.

"As you can see, I have returned them. I have already decided what I want my favor to be. I want you to go to a date with me." Cole said thinking and hopping that maybe this person was meant for him and he could finally have a chance at real love. Something akin to hope flashed through those beautiful eyes and a smile wormed its way through the stranger's face.

"Very well. A date is what you want; a date is what you get. Tomorrow, at nine o' clock, we'll meet out of the amusement park." Cole smiled and nodded. When he saw his future date about to leave, he shouted. "Wait! You haven't told me your name!" The stranger blinked and smacked his forehead. "How could I forget? My name is Hadrian James Potter, but you can call me Harry." A mischievous smile appeared at Harry's lips and before Cole could move, a warm and chaste kiss was placed upon his lips. "Goodbye now, Cole!" Harry said and left.

Blinking, Cole tried to return to reality but the tingle on his lips wouldn't leave. 'I hope I can get more of that.' He thought and with a smile he disappeared, leaving behind the place that marked a special day in his life; the day that he met his true soul mate…

**Next day**

_With Cole_

Cole was panicking. He had one hour to get ready and he had only showered! He hadn't picked out what clothes to wear, hell; he was standing in his bedroom with only a towel on and was rummaging through his wardrobe! He rejected cloth after cloth, blouse after blouse and he was starting to despair.

However, it seems as if the god smiled at him today, because he found the perfect clothes to wear. They were a leather pair of pants, a red blouse, a leather jacket and black boots. They were a present from his mother before she died and he hadn't worn them even one time. He thought they should be kept for a special occasion or moment in his life, but today he thought these were the clothes he should wear.

_With Harry_

Harry was in a similar state. He knew Cole was the one and he only had one chance to capture his heart and he needed to find the perfect outfit for today. "Papa, you should calm down. I am sure he will love you as you are." Teddy Lupin – Potter, Harry's adopted son and his official godson said. "Teddy, this is my only shot to true love and happiness. I only have gold – diggers and power – hungry people trying to date me, I want just one chance to get true love." Harry said before he sighed.

"Papa, if you need to be perfect, you need to be yourself. Wear something that expresses you. You always said you had a dark side; so wear something that shows that side but also your kind, loving, light one." Harry blinked and then ruffled Teddy's hair. "Thank you Teddy. When did you get so smart?" Harry said teasingly and Teddy blushed. "I just told you what you told me when I went at my first date with Blaise. I was a wreck, yet you calmed me down and helped me get dressed and in the end it won me the man of my dreams."

Harry smiled at the memory and chuckled. "Blaise is perfect for you Teddy; I was able to see that after I got over the fact that he is seventeen years older than you. He treats you like a prince, he is considerate, kind and doesn't care that you are cranky every full moon. Besides that, you are my son, so you and the person you choose will be immortal, so there is no way of him dying before you."

Harry smiled as Teddy blushed. Blaise was perfect for him; he would die to protect him. In the start he was unsure, he feared that he was playing with his son's heart, but in the end he proved his worth by binding himself for all eternity to Teddy, even knowing that he wouldn't die, just to save Teddy from what everyone of their kind has to suffer. "The day he bound himself to you forever just to save you despite the fact that he didn't want to live forever was what made me accept him." Teddy blushed and smiled before gasping.

"Papa, you have half an hour to get ready and you haven't showered! Go to the bathroom now! I'll choose your clothes!" Teddy shouted as he pushed his dad into the bathroom before he started searching the heap of clothes. After ten minutes, he finally found the perfect outfit; it was a deep green shirt, with blue jeans and blue all star shoes. That was when his dad came out with only a pair of boxers on. Without even pausing at the site, Teddy quickly helped his father dress and then looked at the clock. "Shit! Dad, you are five minutes late! Hurry up before he leaves!" Teddy shouted and Harry gasped before disappearing with a pop only to reappear at a dark alley near the amusement park.

_With Cole_

Cole looked at his watch and sighed in disappointment before getting ready to leave. "Cole!" A voice shouted and Cole instantly recognized it as the sweet voice of his date. Slowly, he turned and saw the most beautiful site on earth. "Harry." He whispered and sighed in relief. "Sorry I am late, I couldn't decide what to wear and I was panicking so Teddy had to calm me down, and then we started talking and didn't notice the time and I had to shower and get dressed in thirty minutes. I am really sorry I was late!" Harry said in one breath, making Cole hide a smile.

"It's okay Harry. Who is Teddy?" Cole asked curiously, hopping that it wasn't his boyfriend or something like that. "My adoptive son. Don't worry, I don't have a boyfriend or something like that, I would have told you if I did." Harry said, immediately knowing what Cole was thinking. "Sorry." Cole said and looked at his shows ashamed. "Hey, it's okay. After what happened with you and _her_ it's normal to be worried." Harry reassured him and he got a hesitant smile in return.

"So, what shall we do?" Cole asked and Harry blushed. "I was hoping we could go to the amusement park. I have never gone and I would love to experience it even once, but it's alright if you don't want to." Harry said quickly and would have continued if Cole hadn't pressed a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry, I would love to accompany you in your first experience in an amusement park, however, you will tell me why you have never gone to one. Come on, let's go, we have to get tickets." Harry beamed at Cole and quickly kissed him before taking his hand and dragging him to the ticket booth.

The rest of the day was spent in the amusement park, and Cole was amused when he saw Harry acting like a five year old. They went on every roller coaster, they played shooting games (Harry was awful at them and was pouting when he couldn't win a big blue teddy bear until Cole won it for him. That earned him a kiss) and whatever else there was. Finally, just twenty minutes before closing time, the two of them rode the ferris wheel. Harry was looking at the beautiful scenery when he felt a kiss on his cheek. Surprised, he turned to look at Cole with a wondering look.

"That was for agreeing to go on a date with me and a thank you for the wonderful time I had today with you." Harry blushed and shyly met Cole's eyes. "I had a great time too Cole." Cole smiled and pulled Harry in his arms. "Harry, would you go to a second date with me?" Cole asked nervously and Harry smiled. "Of course Cole." And then, he sweetly kissed the demon…

Three days later…

Harry was panicking again, but for a different reason. This time, he was panicking because Cole hadnt called him yet, despite the fact that three days have passed. "Papa, I am home! And I have a visitor with me!" Teddy's voice was heard through the hall and Harry smiled a little sadly. "Welcome back Teddy! Is Blaise with you?" Harry shouted as he went towards the kitchen.

As soon as he arrived, Harry went cold. There he was, the person he has been anguishing over the last three days, standing sheepishly in the kitchen holding a bouquet of roses. "Hi." Harry whispered shyly, as he looked down at his feet and Teddy slipped out of the house unnoticed to give them some privacy. "Hi." Cole said as well, and Harry looked up and his eyes locked onto Cole's. A silence came over them before Cole said: "I am sorry I didn't contact you earlier, you had forgotten to give me your number or your address and I forgot to ask you for them."

Harry could hit himself. Of course! How could he contact him when he didn't have his contact details? "I am sorry." Harry said embarrassed as he looked at his feet and Cole smiled. "Don't be." Cole then lifted Harry's chin and kissed him sweetly. Harry once again melted at this and his mind blanked. "Harry, would you come to eat with me? Tonight at 8?" Harry's breath got caught as he nodded slowly. "Yes." He said and they got lost into each other's' eyes once again. "Thank you." Cole whispered and Harry blushed shyly.

**Same day, 8 o clock**

"Papa! Cole is here!" Teddy shouted and a thump was heard before Harry appeared and Cole's mouth went dry as he saw what Harry was wearing. The clothes Harry was wearing were from leather and they showed every part of his body, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Hi." Harry said, embarrassed by Cole's silence. Cole didn't answer; not verbally at least. He grabbed Harry and gave him a kiss that neither of them would forget it.

"Shall we go?" Cole asked after he reluctantly separated from Harry. "Yes." Harry said. Cole tugged Harry into his arms and with a flash they were gone, leaving an amused Teddy to wait for his boyfriend.

Cole and Harry appeared in an empty field, where a table was set with two chairs and a romantic diner awaited them. "Cole, did you do this for me?" Harry asked shocked and Cole nodded, blushing. Harry reached up and kissed Cole. "Thank you." He murmured and Cole blushed again.

Cole helped Harry sit and then sat across him. For several minutes, nothing was said, the two males willing to just sit there and look at each other. "Cole, can you tell me something about yourself?" Harry finally said, breaking the silence. Cole nodded. "Well, where should I start…" Cole pondered and Harry decided to be helpful. "Not your history, I already know that." Cole nodded and started talking. "My favorite colors are blue and green, I love cats and owls, I like all kinds of music but my favorite is the band 'Falling from the sky'*, and I really hope for this between us to succeed." Harry smiled at the last bit. "Now tell me about yourself Harry." "Well, my favorite colors are green and silver, I love owls, cats and dogs, my favorite kind of music is j pop I guess and I really hope this works out too." Cole smiled and as if pulled by gravity, they leaned it and kissed.

From that point on the date went smoothly. Cole and Harry said many things to each other, Harry revealed his true history and Cole admitted his fears. When the time came for them to separate, none of them wanted to but they had to. They parted with a kiss.

Over the next months, Cole and Harry went to many days. They saw a romantic movie, went to the theatre, and attended a concert and so on. Finally, after 20 days or so, Cole and Harry went to the amusement park again.

Cole won a big green and silver teddy bear for Harry and they shared ice cream. They went on the most terrifying rides and entered the haunting house. Finally, after about three hours, they entered the Ferris wheel. When the car they were in stopped at the top, Cole kneeled in front of Harry and took out an engagement ring. "Harry, I love you, will you marry me?" Cole asked and Harry's eyes widened for just a second before he shouted yes on the top of his lungs and kissed Cole.

**3 months later, at their honeymoon.**

Cole placed Harry gently on the bed and started kissing him. He slowly took of his clothes and then helped Harry do the same. Slowly, he lowered himself on top of Harry and started kissing every part he could find, making Harry moan and groan. After only God knows how many minutes, Cole finally entered Harry and they started moving together. It didn't take long for them to come; they had waited for this moment for over 3 months.

Cole pulled out of Harry and laid next to him. He tugged Harry into his arms and they promptly fell asleep; neither of them noticed a mischievous Teddy snapping a photo of them and when Teddy would show it to them after a month, they would only smirk. During the honeymoon they were almost caught at it by a maid more times than they can count, so any embarrassment they may have had disappeared. Teddy had pouted at that for two minutes before cheering up. He lived with the two; surely he would find blackmail material during the time they would be together.

***Obviously made up. Anyway, this is the end. It's kind of rushed up but it didn't want to get finished so… oh well, no harm done. If it had been on the story's hands, I wouldn't have finished even in a month.**


End file.
